Melodic Dreams
by Mez10000
Summary: After Will and Helen save Nightopia, NiGHTS and Reala share an unusual, if not strained friendship. But will Reala’s duel loyalties pose a problem?
1. Season's End

Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, chances are, it's not mine. Lyrics at beginning are from Kamelot's 'Season's End'.

Author's Notes: Okay, so this is my first delve into the NiGHTS fandom, so be as horrible as you want! Seriously, constructive criticism is appreciated – especially with keeping everyone in character! Oh, and I'll refer to both NiGHTS and Reala as male, just to avoid any confusion/awkwardness. (and it saves writing 's/he' everywhere!) I am aware they're both genderless, though. Also, each chapter will be named after a song, and that song's lyrics will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Warnings: Fluff alert! I blame NiGHTS – he's always so mushy!

* * *

_Don't say goodbye  
Like we'd never meet again  
Leave me a lie  
At the season's end_

~_Kamelot, Season's End_

It was a vast, serene meadow, filled with long grass, wild flowers and plenty of sunshine, not to mention happily playing Nightopians. A beautiful melody floated over the scene, as NiGHTS played his signature tune to his audience. But when the simple creatures scattered suddenly, NiGHTS stopped, knowing that some Nightmaren must be around to inspire such panic in the little 'pians.

Slowly, he looked around for any signs of the usual havoc, but nothing seemed to be wrong. Perhaps the Nightopians were, for once, wrong? NiGHTS resumed playing, hoping that they would eventually gather round again.

But it was not a Nightopian who appeared first. A pair of muscled arms wrapped NiGHTS in a firm headlock, before a deep, masculine voice whispered: "Did you miss me, NiGHTS?"

The constant little glimpses of red and black assured NiGHTS that his captor was indeed Reala, and that did not seem to phase NiGHTS quite as much as it should do. In fact, NiGHTS' honest answer to Reala's question would have been 'yes', but sensing that this could be another way to capture him, instead, NiGHTS struggled against the headlock.

To his surprise, Reala released him with a smirk – and instinctively, NiGHTS knew the meaning: Reala 1 – NiGHTS 0. NiGHTS could not just allow Reala to score a point like that, and subconsciously began scheming to get the other 'maren back.

Out loud though, NiGHTS asked, with a small note of suspicion, "What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be around and heard you playing," Reala said, nonchalant.

Inwardly, he berated himself – what had happened to the 'tough' image he had built up around himself? What kind of Nightmaren just happens to "be around" in Nightopia? His composure cracked by just a few careless words; NiGHTS always managed to do this to him.

"There aren't any Ideya here," NiGHTS informed the moodier 'maren. "The Visitor woke up a few minutes ago."

"I was not sent here by Master Wiseman," Reala said quietly.

NiGHTS noticed that the persona mask on Reala's face, while normally polished and clean, seemed dull and had small flecks of dust on it.

"So, you came to see me?" NiGHTS said excitedly, breaking into a grin.

Reala barely managed to mutter out a reluctant 'yes', before being engulfed in a bone-crushing, flying hug by the lithe 'maren. NiGHTS was a lot stronger than he looked, and Reala could not prise him off. After a moment, he realised he did not want to.

"Ree?" NiGHTS murmured happily into his chest. "I _did _miss you."

"Ree?" Reala repeated. It had been so long since anyone had called him by that name, and it felt…nice, like an old, familiar blanket wrapping around him. Not that Reala would have ever admitted to it, of course.

They stayed in that tight hug for a long time, until a bewildered Nightopian came across them, too scared by Reala's presence to come too close, yet wanting to play with NiGHTS. Reluctantly, NiGHTS let go of Reala, already missing the closeness. In the relatively short time that they have been hugging, the sun had weakened in this Nightopia, and the grass had paled from it's vibrant green, to a straw-yellow. Far off, they could see trees shedding their brown leaves – obviously, this Nightopia's seasons changed in minutes.

Reala sighed, feeling the weak tug of Wizeman's summons. Of course, NiGHTS could feel it too, but he had not answered _that_ summons in so long...

"I really should be going."

Somehow, NiGHTS had known that Reala would, though. Just because he missed NiGHTS did not mean he would disobey Wizeman to be with him. If anything, he would try and get NiGHTS to go back to them again. But to his surprise, Reala did not say anything, but just flew off.

NiGHTS wanted to call after him, or chase him down, but he just floated there, watching the frost creep over the ground in Reala's absence. After a while, a slow smile crossed his face. Ree had come to see him! And maybe, maybe sometime soon, he would come again…

* * *

I wrote two different versions of this first chapter, but the first one was far too serious, contained half the plot of the whole fanfic in three pages and did not relate to the song lyric at all! (Not that this version is much better at following the song...) So this fluffy cloud is the calm before the storm…

Just thought of something – how come NiGHTS' sex is very debatable, but no one _**ever**_ portrays Reala as female? (Although my step-niece made my day by pointing at Reala in a fan vid and said "Who's she?"!) Now, as I leave you with that image, please review!


	2. Dear God

Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, chances are, it's not mine. Lyrics at beginning are from Avenged Sevenfold's 'Dear God'. (I was tempted to fit in 'A Little Piece of Heaven' at some point, but somehow, lyrics about murder and necrophilia didn't quite fit in with the NiGHTS universe…)

Author's Notes: It's always kinda scary, writing in a new fandom. You're scared that the characters will seem very out of character, or your plotline has been done a million and one times before. Or that you will make an offhand statement that is completely contradictory to something that is cannon. But if I let that stop me, I wouldn't be writing this chapter, would I? Besides, the heart-warming reviews I got last time (thank you so much all over again!) were enough to save me from giving in to that fear!

Warnings: Minor angst? (Even that isn't _really_ angsty, anyway!) Nothing really major.

* * *

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
__There's no one here while the city sleeps  
__And all the shops are closed  
__Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
__Pictures and some memories will have to help me through  
__~A7X, Dear God_

Will fell into a dream that night, and was delighted to find NiGHTS, alive and well. They had gone to Delight City to fly around for a while, but even Will could sense NiGHTS did not share his enthusiasm.

"NiGHTS? What's wrong?"

NiGHTS was lost in memories. Just over there, he had fought with Reala, and then, when he had won, his concern for Reala had got him captured. Would that happen this time? Was their whole friendship a charade? Somehow, NiGHTS did not think so, but what would Will think if NiGHTS asked him?

"It's nothing," NiGHTS replied, putting on his best cheery voice. "Hey, what's that over there?

Of course, NiGHTS had not actually seen anything of any interest, but the distraction was enough for Will to fly their dualized body over in the general direction of NiGHTS' vision. Will managed to find something shiny which may have been what NiGHTS had been looking at, but when he asked, NiGHTS just gave a vague answer and retreated back inside his head. Unfortunately, this did not work so well, as Will also happened to be there.

It took a long time for Will to realise he could only sense snatches of NiGHTS' thought, and even longer before he had the courage to ask: "Why are you thinking about Reala all the time?"

NiGHTS stopped dead mid-flight. He had thought that he had separated his mind just enough so that he could think privately, but obviously not. At the word 'Reala', he could not help but think back to the moment when Reala had first made himself known in that summer meadow.

A pair of muscled arms had wrapped NiGHTS in a firm headlock, before a deep, masculine voice had whispered: "Did you miss me, NiGHTS?"

Shaking his head to shake the memory away, he said slowly, "I ran into him the other night…"

Will gave a gasp of alarm – he'd seen the memory only as far as NiGHTS had remembered it – and started fussing in concern.

"Are you okay, NiGHTS? How did you escape all by yourself?"

"I'm fine," NiGHTS assured him. "He didn't capture me."

Will noticed the unusually warm edge lacing NiGHTS tone, and confusedly asked, "He did try, though, didn't he?"

Unbidden, NiGHTS briefly remembered the hug he had engulfed Reala in on that meeting, and hoped Will had not noticed.

He was partially spared – Will only recognised a blur of red before the memory was shoved away. "What was _that_?"

The more NiGHTS tried _not_ to think of Reala, and in particular, that meeting, the more he found himself thinking of Reala, meaning that soon enough, Will had pieced together the whole encounter from start to end.

For a long moment, all was silent. Then, numbly, a question rose, "Ree?"

NiGHTS frowned; Will had said the name so sceptically.

"It's the name I used to call him, back when I was still under Wizeman's control," NiGHTS explained slowly.

"Ree?! Your 'Ree' has strangled you, imprisoned you inside numerous cages, tried to turn Helen against you, fought against you…and you _hugged _him? What if this is all just another trick?"

So, Will _did _think it was just a trick. NiGHTS crossed his arms, pouting, and tried to turn his back – which does not work too well when the person you want to ignore is inside your own body.

"Ree came to see me," he finally said, stubbornly. "I know he still takes orders from Wizeman," here, at Will's unspoken question, NiGHTS added, "– yes, Wizeman's still alive – but as long as there are no visitors, and Wizeman doesn't order him to capture me, then he'll be nice to me, I know it."

Will's voice had just a touch of desperation to it, now. "But what if there _are _visitors, like me, or Helen? What if Wizeman _does _order him to capture you?"

"I don't know," NiGHTS admitted slowly, and it sounded more painful that Will wanted to hear.

"NiGHTS, Helen and I…we only want you to be all right, and Reala…" Will didn't know quite how to finish that sentence. What _did _Reala want?

There was a tangible silence hanging over the pair for a long while. Then:

"Will?"

"Yes, NiGHTS?"

"How long have you been asleep?"

"I don't know – only for a few minutes, I think…" Will frowned in concentration.

NiGHTS did not trust the estimate – visitors _always _swore that they had only been asleep a few minutes. Normally, they were asleep for nine hours, and then the Awakeners came, but they would still always say it had only been a few minutes...

Suddenly, Awakeners began to appear, pursuing the dualized pair around Delight City. While one alone was no match for NiGHTS' speed and skill, soon more came, ganging up and encircling the pair.

"All right, all right, just a few minutes more," Will muttered at the creatures crossly. He knew he'd have to wake up soon, anyway, and with no trouble in Nightopia lately, there was no reason to struggle against the Awakeners. But he did worry about NiGHTS...

The Nightmaren was looking from side to side, trying to find a way of evading the creatures for just a few more seconds, and he found it – a little unguarded gap to their right! NiGHTS shot through the space, into the clear air, but it was not long before they were pursued again. NiGHTS used all his skill and finesse to out fly the Awakeners, relishing the challenge.

Little was he aware that he had an audience. From behind a pole in the jungle-gym structure, Reala watched the smaller 'maren's elegant flight. He was not stupid – he knew that the sudden appearance of the Awakener's meant that a visitor was dualized with NiGHTS, and that visitor was about to wake up. He decided he did not care. Seeing as he would have more trouble getting this child's Ideya than another visitor's Ideya, he would leave him for tonight. Besides, Wizeman had not given him any actual orders to collect Ideya, not yet, anyway.

NiGHTS was just so theatrical, sometimes, Reala thought as he watched. Every tiny movement, from the twirl of his body down to the flick in his fingers seemed perfectly rehearsed. Watching another Nightmaren glide easily through the sky should not have been so compelling, Reala knew this, but he just could not stop himself. It was...beautiful.

Here, Reala mentally shook himself. Nightmaren should not prize _beauty_. Obviously, NiGHTS was wearing off on him, that sentimental idiot.

Suddenly, NiGHTS stopped, and Reala wondered what was wrong. Then he realised – NiGHTS was looking straight at him, a look of shock registered on his face. His eyes quickly flicked back to the Awakeners in an unspoken question: _"Does he realise there's a visitor here?"_

Reala nodded slowly, frowning. _"Of course I do, you idiot! How stupid do you think I am?"_ At least, that was the message he was hoping for – a lot seemed to be lost in translation.

NiGHTS broke into a wild grin, and continued his and Will's futile escape from the Awakeners. Now, he had to be showing off, Reala thought enviously, as NiGHTS added more twirls and loops to his flight effortlessly. Still, in a few minutes, the Awakeners had caught him and extracted the visitor. After the little white blobs scattered and disappeared, as if they had never been there.

NiGHTS smiled despite this, and turned around. He had a certain red and black 'maren to track down...

* * *

Originally, Reala was not meant to be in this chapter. At all. But then I thought of an omake which followed up from this chapter (next update is that omake!), which involved NiGHTS seeing Reala at the end of this chapter...and then half the chapter seemed to use Reala's point of view!

Still short – I can't seem to spin out these chapters very well! Well, I'll just update more quickly then, to make up! Review, please!


	3. Omake: Language of the Heart

Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, chances are, it's not mine. Lyrics at beginning are from David Wilcox's 'Language of the Heart'.

Author's Notes: All author notes are at the end to avoid spoilers, but I will say that this isn't a full chapter – just an omake (extra) I thought up! Fluffy, but I will start the REAL plot next chapter, honest! (I've been putting it off for far too long!)

Warnings: More fluff! And it's still NiGHTS' fault!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_And you say that you always were honest,_

_And your words were clear from the start,_

_But it's more than just words that got spoken,_

_There was language of the heart._

_~David Wilcox, Language of the Heart_

* * *

As soon as Will woke up, NiGHTS raced back to the spot where he had seen the red and black Nightmaren excitedly. It didn't matter what Will said – Reala had come to see him, _and _had not tried to steal a visitor's Ideya!

With a broad smile, he bowled Reala over by engulfing him in a brief hug, before shooting back to a 'respectable' distance.

For a second, NiGHTS thought he saw a brief smile flicker across Reala's face, but he must have been mistaken, because the next moment, a stony anger had crossed his face.

"What did you do that for?"

"Just seeing if I could catch you unawares," NiGHTS chirped happily.

"You did not _catch me unawares_," Reala said in his best 'you-get-me-angry-and-I'll-put-you-in-a-cage-voice' that was reserved for NiGHTS. "I just didn't think you were a threat."

NiGHTS nodded knowledgeably – he knew Reala was not _really_ angry, just masking his surprise.

A moment passed by contentedly, with just the sound of the wind, before:

"Ree?" NiGHTS asked hopefully.

"No."

"You don't know what I'm going to ask," the smaller Nightmaren pouted.

Reala was not made of stone, and soon, had to ask: "All right, what do you want?"

"Well, I'm calling you Ree, now…" NiGHTS begun.

"No," 'Ree' answered flatly.

"Aw, come on, why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Ree, it's just one word…"

Reala closed his eyes, and when he opened them, NiGHTS' huge eyes were staring up endearingly into his own.

"Please?"

Forget the puppies – NiGHTS could outlast them any day. This was pure torture and eventually Reala had to yield.

"All right…Nii…"

This resulted in another bone-crushing hug from NiGHTS.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Reala rolled his eyes – it was only a word, after all. But in a moment of weakness, his arms had accepted the hug, wrapping themselves around 'Nii'.

Uncharacteristically gently, he whispered, "It's okay, Nii."

Nii and Ree, together in the peaceful sunlight of this Nightopia, just enjoyed the calm. But they could not help wondering just how much longer this could last…

* * *

Nii is pronounced to rhyme with Ree, and is just brilliant for so many reasons! First being that they rhyme (I already said that, I know!)! Other reasons include: if Reala's nickname is just the first two letters of his name, but the second said twice, then why not the same for NiGHTS, and 'Nii' also means brother in Japanese, which is rather symbolic of NiGHTS and Reala's relationship (however you see it – I'm deliberately keeping my portrayal of their relationship ambiguous!), don't you think? (I've just gone into crazed fangirl mode – that last paragraph may or may not be coherent!) Anyway, please review!


End file.
